


The Photoshoot

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is home on spring break and needs to fulfill a photography class project. Cas, the boy next door he grew up with, decides to come along on a nature walk that winds through the past and present. They discover photography can be fun and revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photoshoot

Dean took the hunky camera in hands and walked outside. It was spring break and he was relaxing at home, but it didn't mean he could leave his course work at school. His photography class was seriously kicking his ass and if he had to spend the entire break with his camera in his hand to get some decent pictures, then that's what he would do.  
  
He walked around to the side of the house where his mother's spring flowers were in bloom: white and purple hyacinths, orange to pale yellow daffodils, yellow and white tulips. Sure, flowers were cliché and boring, but anything else Dean had tried to photograph with his ancient camera hadn't turned out as well as he hoped.  
  
He thought he faintly heard his name, but he ignored it. He heard his name louder and looked around for the voice.  
  
He was standing not more than a few feet away from the side of his house. Cas Novak had been his next door neighbor since the 4th grade when his family moved to the house on Oak Street. He was almost the way Dean remembered him. His thick dark waves hung heavily around his face the way he remembered, but his body had taken on a breadth and definition he was sure weren't there the last time he'd seen him. Dean couldn't remember, but he was either a senior in high school or was in his first year of college where as Dean was in his third year of college. His older brother Gabe had been a year older than Dean himself.  
  
He acknowledged Cas with a half wave. Deciding the flowers just weren't doing anything for him, he crossed the small yard between their houses. Memories flooded through his mind. There were plenty of summer nights Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabe, along with other neighborhood kids, played Kick the Can, or Hide n' Go Seek. He saw the depression in the ground off to his left where they'd made a fire pit one summer to the dismay of all their parents.  
  
"Hey Cas, long time no see."  
  
Cas gave him a look over and Dean wished he would have taken a longer look. "Hi Dean. Home for spring break?"  
  
He gave Cas a small smile. "Yeah, poor college student couldn't go to Florida with everyone else."  
  
"It's overrated, anyway," Cas said. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that looked like he’d had them before the muscles appeared. He looked good. Not overly brute, but healthy. It made Dean wish he’d spent more time in the gym than in the studio.  
  
"Yeah." Dean agreed. But he couldn't help but think he could be wasted on a beach somewhere. "So, are you on spring break?"  
  
"Yeah, the dorms were a ghost town when I left. Plus little Luci wanted his big brother around."  
  
Relief flooded through Dean quickly though he still felt self-conscious letting his eyes linger on Cas’s pink slightly dry lips. "So you're in college then. I couldn't remember if you graduated."  
  
"Yeah, I did last year, obviously."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as Dean was suddenly embarrassed for not remembering how old he was, and apparently, he had nothing more to say on the subject.  
  
"So what's with the camera," Cas asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm taking a photography class and I'm using Dad's ancient 35mm. I remember this thing taking great pictures, but everything I've managed to capture hasn't come out at all. If this roll doesn't come out, I'm sending this relic to the trash can and I'm finding a digital camera."

He nodded his head, the light glinting off of the most crystal blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Had they always been so blue? "Have you been out back? I bet you could find a million interesting things to take pictures of back there. From what mom said, the stream has been flowing steady for a while now."  
  
"Well it always does in the spring," Dean added. Their homes stood back to a fringe of forest along the north side of the town. A small stream flowed through the undisturbed area when the snows finally melted or there had been steady rainfall. They had spent many afternoons playing in those trees. Hell, there were probably toys long lost and forgotten underneath the top layers of soil.  
  
"Let me grab my jacket. I'll go back with you." Dean watched him climb the few steps to his front door and smiled. He didn't know where this was going, but he was careful not to let his imagination get the best of him.  
  
Dean didn't have to wait long. Remembering the familiar layout of the house he remembered there was a closet where they kept their coats just inside the front door.  
  
Cas gave him a wide smile when he joined him. Dean had to remember how to breathe again. Those eyes! They started walking toward the line of trees behind their parent's homes.  
  
Dean was suddenly curious. "So how has your first year of college been?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Oh," he drew out, "it was tough at first. You know, you're away from home for the first time with a bunch of other freshman and nobody knows what the fuck they're doing. I had a huge wake-up call when I almost didn't pass my first math class. This semester hasn't been as bad though."  
  
Dean could relate. He couldn't remember a whole lot of his freshman year; he seemed to be drunk all the time. "It gets better after that first year. You get settled, you know what professors are any good, and you find where you belong."  
  
"What are you majoring in? I thought I heard someone say it wasn't engineering..."  
  
"It's not," Dean said sheepishly. "I tried. I really tried. I just couldn't do the physics they wanted. It gave me a headache. Made me hate wanting to build and make things. I'm majoring in art, hence the photography."  
  
"Ahh," Cas replied. He stuck out his hand and palmed the trunk of a tree and let his hand slide against it as they passed it. The odd gesture, like greeting an old friend, didn't go unnoticed by Dean.  
  
"What about you? Have you decided yet?" Dean looked around carefully. If he looked long enough he was sure he could find the exact spot where he tackled Cas when they were little. Cas punched him in the stomach and told him never to go near him again. But the next day they'd made up when Sam had football practice and Gabe was grounded and there was no one else to play with.  
  
"I'm leaning toward English, but I'm looking forward to an Ancient History course I'm taking over the summer. If I really like it, that's what I'll do. I've received great feedback on my writing. I'd love to be a writer."  
  
"I always thought you had a talent for that," Dean said. Cas was getting feature articles in the school newspaper when Dean was a senior.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Cas replied while blushing slightly.  
  
"Wait, Cas. Stop," He was a few steps ahead of him and he stopped and turned around. "Can I take your picture," he asked nervously.  
  
Cas stared at him for a moment, perhaps trying to judge if he was serious. "Sure, I guess."  
  
He pointed, "Stand against that tree, lean into it."  
  
He leaned into and looked slightly uncomfortable, like he didn't really know how to arrange his face. Dean smiled, "Just relax. You don't even have to smile. Just find a spot behind my head and look there."  
  
Cas smiled softly after seeing Dean’s amused face, but then did as he was directed. Dean watched as Cas’s face relaxed and his eyes took on a depth that rattled Dean. He quickly held the camera up and snapped the photo. He progressed the film and asked, "Can we try another?"

Cas shrugged. “Sure.”

Dean said, "This time I want you to think of a memory, a faraway memory that makes you sad, that almost makes you wish you could be back there living it over, doing it right."  
  
Within a minute, Dean saw the sadness creep over Cas’s face, his mouth pinched at the corners. It was breathtaking. He almost forgot to raise the camera and snap the picture before he broke concentration and he'd have to start over. But he took the picture and advanced the film again.  
  
"What were you thinking about," Dean asked to make conversation as he messed with the camera some more.  
  
"Us. All of us, here playing in the woods. Life was so much simpler back then. We were just kids. Playing with mud pies and finding birds’ nests and ruining our mother's sheets to make tents."  
  
Their eyes met and their faces mirrored each other’s smiles.  
  
Dean started, "And the time Sam ate that worm..."  
  
"After reading that stupid book..."  
  
"And the worm wouldn't stay in his mouth..."  
  
Cas was nearing a fit of laughter as he finished, "It just kept squirming from his lips trying to make a getaway."  
  
Dean couldn't keep a straight face. "And then he accidentally bit into it and started spitting it everywhere."  
  
They both clutched to trees and were laughing harder than they'd laughed in ages. "His face was priceless," he screeched through laughter.  
  
Dean finally straightened up and was wiping tears from his eyes. He noticed Cas was doing the same.  
  
He brushed past Cas headed for the stream and their fingers grazed against each other. Dean’s heart leaped into his chest but when his eyes met Cas’s all he found was warmth and a smile. Dean returned the smile though he was surprised.  
  
They finally happened upon the stream, no more than 2ft wide, maybe a foot deep. He looked upstream and found what he was looking for. The stream came down the side of the hill over a cascade of rocks. The water there looked like multicolored ribbons as they flowed over the stairs of smooth stones. Dean snapped a few pictures. He spotted the huge moss covered rock and decided to get an interesting texture photo.  
  
He hoped these would be useable. He hoped he'd still have the pictures to remember and cling to long after their trip into the woods was over. Something was brewing in the air and Dean couldn't decide if the past was swirling the winds between them or pushing something more.  
  
He turned to see Cas looking up watching the tops of the trees. Cas closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. When Cas finally noticed Dean watching, he threw his head in the direction he wanted to go. They walked on together through the woods until Cas stopped and looked around.  
  
Dean looked around as well, trying to decide...  
  
"Do you know what this spot is," Cas asked tauntingly.  
  
A smile spread across Dean's face, "This is the spot where I tackled you to the ground when you were just 12 years old."  
  
"And then I punched you," he said as a matter of fact.  
  
Dean laughed. "Yes you did. I figured I must have scared you. I really didn't mean to scare you." Dean added sincerely.  
  
"You put your arms around my waist and pulled me to the ground. At first I was stunned. Then I just felt all of your weight pressing down on me. That’s when I knew." He had backed up and was leaning against a tree, each one of his hands buried in his jacket.  
  
Dean’s head tilted. “What did you know?”

Cas looked to his left then down to the ground, then back up. “I’m gay, Dean.”

Dean tried to hide the surprise on his face but failed miserably. “Gay? But you dated girls in high school, didn’t you?”

“One. And she was more of a friend and a really bad cover up.”

Dean nodded oned and admired him. "My how time changes things," Dean said sweet and low.  
  
"How do you mean," Cas asked but his eyes glittered and the corner of his mouth turned up.  
  
Those eyes were calling him. Everything about him was calling him. He looked back over his shoulder quickly and with one hand he managed to click his camera and get another picture of him smirking into the camera.  
  
Dean set the camera on the ground and he took a few steps forward. He asked in a low husky voice, "Tell me something…” He looked away and cleared his throat. His eyes returned to Cas’s eyes. “If I had tried to kiss you instead of tackling you… Do you think you still would have punched me?”  
  
Cas’s face inched closer to Dean’s. So close that Dean could barely see the pink tongue that swiped across Cas’s own lips.  
  
"I'm not a little boy anymore, Dean," he said evenly. "I go out and get what I want now."  
  
Dean's lips hovered over Cas’s. "What do you want now, Cas?"  
  
He drew a sharp breath. "You."  
  
Dean’s lips crashed into Cas’s. Cas pulled Dean into him so he was pinned between him and the tree trunk. Dean's mind reeled. This was happening. Cas was a man with wants, desires and needs; a man with strong arms and luscious lips. Cas’s large hands came up cupped Dean’s baby smooth face, and reached around to cup the back of his neck.  
  
When Dean finally lifted up, he was short of breath. His forehead pressed against his and his eyes remained closed. He enjoyed the feeling of their breath mixing between them. He pulled back further and looked into those crystal blue eyes, his eye lids heavy with lust.  
  
"Come back to the house with me," Cas whispered his plea. "No one will be home for a few hours."  
  
Dean picked up his camera and silently followed him out of the woods.

 

.....................................................

 

Inside the house Cas shrugged off his coat, took Dean’s and hung them both in the closet beside the door. Not much about his neighbor's house had changed. Dean noticed they upgraded their TV and replaced their old couch. He peered into the dining room and saw the same old dining room table. The familiar chime of the Grandfather clock sounded from the corner.  
  
Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him upstairs. Gabe's room was the first door on the left and Dean looked through the open door. It looked just how Gabe had it a few years ago, the last time he'd been up to his room. He remembered sleepovers with Gabe. Dean and Sam would sleep on the floor next to his bed, and they'd throw toys back and forth at each other until they fell asleep.  
  
The bathroom was across the hall, his parent's bedroom the second door on the left, and then Cas's room the second door on the right. Dean's stomach began to churn uncomfortably. Suddenly he was thankful he had the camera in his hand.  
  
"Here we are," Cas said.  
  
Dean looked around. It pretty much looked the same as the last time he saw it. He went over to the corner of his room, looking for something specific.  
  
"You still have it up," he smiled.  
  
"Of course. One of my favorites," Cas said standing next to him. It was taken the summer Dean turned 10. Dean, Sammy, Gabe and Cas stood side by side completely caked in mud from head to toe. The creek had over flowed that spring and left the ground in the forest a muddy mess for quite some time. Having had enough of not being able to play in their forest, they did, but paid the consequence of a mud bath.  
  
"You started that fight, if I remember correctly," Dean's eyes slid over to watch Cas’s reaction and he smirked.  
  
"I did not! I've told you quite specifically on numerous occasions that Gabe threw that first mud ball."  
  
Dean chuckled, expecting that. "I don't think it would have mattered anyway, Cas. We were destined to be covered in mud the second we stepped in between the trees."  
  
Dean watched Cas nod, and noticed how the indoor light along with the light filtering in from the window made everything about his face wiser, older, more mature. His heart thumped in his chest as the thoughts flowed through his mind.  
  
"Can I take more pictures of you... in here," Dean asked.  
  
"Sure, where do you want me to sit?"   
  
Dean stood back and surveyed the room. "Here." He pointed to the edge of the bed. He sat down and smiled up at him. He wanted to touch his cheek, tilt his chin back a little farther and kiss those rosy lips that were still calling to him.  
  
"Just move me however you want me to be," Cas taunted. He was making it way too easy for Dean.  
  
Dean brought a knee up onto the bed and directed him to keep one leg dangling off the bed. He motioned him to press the bottom of his foot against the leg that dangled off the bed.  
  
"Keep your hands down there and relax your shoulders.” Dean tilted Cas’s face ever so slightly and smiled.  
  
It would be a beautiful picture if Dean could develop it correctly. He stood back and said, "Smile, but just a little," which he did perfectly and he snapped the picture.  
  
"Look toward the window, and concentrate on something that's far away," he directed again. He took another picture and just watched him for a second. Cas’s dark blue sweater matched beautifully with his sky blue walls. He always did love the color blue.  
  
When Cas returned his gaze to Dean, his eyes glowed with mischief and a smile tickled his lips.  
  
"What is it," Dean asked quietly, fearing he might already know the answer.  
  
"What if I lost the sweater," he asked.  
  
Dean shrugged. He knew where they were heading, why not have a little bit of fun along the way and document their afternoon together? They were both consenting adults and he could develop the photos himself. The longer he thought about it, the more he really liked the idea, and wondered just how far this boy-next-door would be willing to go. "So lose the sweater," he finally challenged.  
  
He pulled the sweater up over his head revealing a nicely toned chest completely smooth.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly. "Stand next to the window, and put your fingers in the front pockets of your jeans."  
  
Cas did exactly as he requested. An impulse struck Dean and he acted. Dean walked over to him taking Cas’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger. Their eyes connected and Dean brushed his lips over Cas’s lips.

  
Dean lifted up, smiled and said, "Keep your head tilted this way. And look bored."  
  
"Oh, I'm anything but," Cas said softly and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I know. Just try, for me," Dean said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.  
  
Cas smiled a mirthful smile and it made his face look more youthful, the face Dean really remembered.  
  
Cas closed his eyes to concentrate, and Dean watched as Cas leaned his head back against the wall and stared off to his right with the bored expression on his face. Somehow, he managed to pull it off, and Dean quickly took the picture.  
  
After Dean’s eyes were out from behind the camera, he took in all of Cas’s figure. Maybe it was the light from the window and Cas’s jeans showing the right shade, but there seemed to be a swelling Dean didn’t see before. His imagination was causing a much similar swelling beginning in his pants.  
  
Dean crossed the space between them and he set the camera down on the desk next to him. Dean got a much closer look and licked his lips. Dean went to touch the fly of Cas’s jeans, but paused, "May I?"  
  
Cas smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
Dean unbuttoned the jeans and slid the zipper down half way, folding out the jeans to reveal the top band of briefs underneath and the wisps of brown hair trailing down below.  
  
"Stay," Dean only managed to whisper.  
  
He stepped back and loved the view he created. Cas was gorgeous. He had a unique beauty Dean couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was the way his skin shined and was flawless, maybe it was the near black waves of his hair contrasting with gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe it was the innocence Dean always connected with him from his childhood. Either way, he was breathtakingly beautiful and Dean hoped with all his heart that these pictures developed correctly.  
  
"Dean," Cas said, breaking through his thoughts. Dean still hadn't taken the picture.  
  
Dean finally snapped it with a devious grin spread across Cas’s face. Dean was sure Cas knew now just what this was doing to him, the display prominent in his own tight fitting jeans. Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Cas took his thumbs and slid them underneath his jeans at his hips.  
  
"What are you doing," Dean asked, a level of panic peeking through his voice.  
  
"Taking the jeans off," Cas drew out. Dean supposed if more blood had been flowing through his brain he might not have blurted the question out, so he had to think quickly to cover his mistake.  
  
"I'm not done," Dean said more evenly. "Go lay on the bed."  
  
Cas lie down on his back. Dean moved over to the side of the bed and took his hand to help him sit up. "Lay on your side facing this way." He waited for him to move. "Now prop your head up on this hand, and let this one fall in front of you." Dean lifted Cas’s knee of his top leg and moved it to touch the bed in front of his other knee. “Keep your hips straight, Mr. Novak.”  
  
Dean stood back and was satisfied with the way the light caused the shadow at Cas’s crotch. Dean stepped back. "Now just be you."  
  
Cas chuckled. "How am I supposed to just be me?"  
  
Dean took the picture. "Just like that." Dean smiled down at him and Cas rolled his eyes and rolled over on the bed, lying on his back arousal on prominent display.  
  
"Stop," Dean said suddenly. "Slide up so your head is tilted way up, supported on your pillows. Clasp your hands on your stomach. Close your eyes and relax."  
  
Dean took several pictures like that, admiring his long graceful fingers and the way his shoulders looked so strong even when relaxed. Plus there may have been one picture featuring the one place Dean couldn’t wait to get his hands on. When Dean thought he had enough pictures, he set the camera on the desk across from the bed.  
  
Cas smiled up at him, and Dean felt his cock throb in his pants. Cas looked so inviting lying there on the bed, just a few pieces of clothing stood in their way.  
  
"I could take off my jeans, while lying here," Cas offered.  
  
He nodded. "Leave the briefs." _Or not_ , he thought. They'd get to it, he reassured himself.  
  
The odd thing, that just occurred to Dean, why does it feel so natural? Shouldn't Dean want to leave him be? Shouldn't he be going back home and saying goodbye to this neighbor kid he grew up with? Somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that this relationship with this boy had always been working toward this point. And he wasn't sorry, not in the least bit. That's the part Cas made so easy.  
  
Cas slid his jeans down and off, and tossed them off the bed. He finally propped himself up on his elbows. "Now what?" Cas gave a devilish smile.  
  
"I like that. Prop yourself up higher... on your hands. Cross your legs at your ankles." Dean crossed over to him and he let his fingertips drag across each of his bared shoulders. Dean watched amazed as his little touch was all it took cause a pulse in Cas’s briefs. Cas tilted his face up and smiled. It wasn't fair, all the tingling Dean was feeling in his groin, but it was delicious. Dean smirked and circled the bed trying to decide the best angle and the best light to take the picture.  
  
He found the angle he liked the best and took the picture. He advanced the film and muttered, "Damn."  
  
"What is it," Cas asked from the bed, unmoved from his pose.  
  
"I've got one picture left. Gentleman's choice."  
  
"Gentleman's choice?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever pose you want."  
  
"Raunchy even?" His eyebrows perked up and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Even raunchy." He couldn't suppress the smile that formed at his lips.  
  
Cas pulled off the briefs in one swift motion. Dean noticed instantly Cas was one of those men who kept himself "groomed." Dean liked the natural look, but there was something incredibly sexy about a shaved man. He had to remember to pick his jaw up from the floor.  
  
Dean watched, rubbing the bulge in the front of his jeans, as Cas lay back on the bed, tilted his hips a little toward him, raised one knee in the air with his foot still on the bed, then bent the other knee out and away from the other while still flat on the bed. It gave Dean an unimpeded view of everything. Next Cas gripped his erection and stroked. Dean felt the heat rise to his cheeks, as if he was witnessing a very private moment. **  
  
**"Dean." Cas’s voice saying his name in that husky tone cut through all his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "This is it. I'm going to tilt my head back, and I want you to take it in the best angle you can."  
  
"Oh I will, Cas..." he said knowing there'd be double meaning. Dean waited for him to tilt his head back, and the expression on his face was of such pleasure, Dean felt more heat and throbbing in his jeans.  
  
Dean circled the bed once more, found the perfect angle and shot the picture. "All done," he said.  
  
Cas rolled on his side, propping his head up on his elbow and watched Dean as he rewound the film.  
  
"I hardly think we're finished," his lips curled up, and Dean smiled. They were not finished indeed.

 

 ................................................................

 

"Set down the camera, Dean," Cas directed. His voice was thick with lust. It took Dean a minute to gather his wits enough to respond.  
  
He set down the camera on the small desk next to the window. Dean looked back at Cas as he sat up on the bed, and swung his legs so that they dangled off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Come here," he said silkily. Dean did as he was told. He had ceased all conscious thought and was only aware of Cas, of his presence, of his voice and the directions that drifted to his ears.  
  
He walked slowly toward him. When Dean was within arms' length Cas grabbed his hips, parted his legs and pulled him until he was standing against the bed. Cas pulled up his t-shirt and his nose nuzzled the soft trail of hair from his navel to below the waist of his jeans. His lips left feathery kisses on his pale belly as his stomach muscles tightened and his cock throbbed in his jeans. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, entirely focused on the feeling of him on his skin.  
  
"Lose the shirt, Dean," Cas demanded. Dean reached down and pulled the shirt off in one swipe ruffling his hair a little bit at the same time.  
  
Deans fingers wound their way through Cas’s dark locks, as Cas’s lips returned to his belly, his tongue finding the rim of his navel and licking it lightly. Dean took in a sharp breath. Cas’s hands began cupping and stoking him through the fabric of his jeans and his head started to spin.  
  
"That feels so good, Cas, you have no idea," he said gruffly.  
  
"This should feel even better then," Cas’s tone matching his. He unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and slowly, agonizingly, slid the zipper of his jeans down. He folded back his jeans and part of his cock, still concealed under his boxers was visible, jumping underneath the stretchy fabric. Cas’s lips stroked him over the fabric and he blew warm air on the fabric, teasing him.  
  
"Oh Cas," he moaned softly. Dean watched in fascination as his thumbs hooked under the waist of his jeans at his hips and he pushed them down. Cas cupped him again and stroked him through the fabric, just for a second before pulling back the elastic of his boxers and lowering them around his thighs as he took him all in with his eyes.  
  
Dean waited patiently to see what he would do, half expecting any moment he would call the whole thing off realizing how wrong it must feel. But it didn't feel wrong. Dean knew it and he knew Cas knew it.  
  
Dean couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat when a hand first gripped his length. Cas started to tug and pull on him and he whimpered. He had closed his eyes, so he didn't get to see the first time Cas slid him between his lips and his tongue stroked him. Seconds later he was watching as he took him into his mouth, sucking gently, but continuing to grip him firmly with his hand. His tongue would wrap around him, flick at him then stroke him again, all the while his head moving back and forth over his shaft.  
  
Dean thread his fingers through Cas’s hair and gripped at the back of his head so he could see his face, his jaw his muscles working to tease and please and pleasure him. Dean then felt Cas take his other hand and cup his sack scratching at the sensitive spot underneath.  
  
Dean leaned his head back again, closing his eyes when he felt him pause for just a second. By the time he looked back down, Cas was smoothing a condom over his shaft with his lips.  
  
A low chuckle sounded from his throat.  
  
Cas looked up, his eyes shining, "What? You thought you got to have all the fun?"  
  
Cas released Dean but then took his hands. As Cas rolled back on his bed lifting his legs up on either side of Dean, Dean was pulled forward over Cas.  
  
"I kinda like this position on you Cas".  
  
"I kinda like you over me, Dean," he teased.  
  
Dean captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and tilted his hips just enough so that he was sliding their erections together. Cas gasped in surprise against his lips, but he paid no attention, just delved into his mouth further. Cas reached down between them and stroked their erections together while his legs wrapped around Dean. Dean was rocking his hips against him, and he was beginning to lose his mind. It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to support himself.  
  
"Cas," he gasped, "We gotta move."

Cas pecked a kiss to Dean’s cheek. He broke his hold and let Dean lift up. Cas wormed his way back up so his head was on his pillow and beckoned Dean to crawl up on the bed. Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers and settled himself between Cas’s legs. Cas reached over to his bedside table and pulled out lube.

“For you, dear sir. You have prepared a lover before, yes?”

“Oh yes,” Dean breathed.

Before Dean opened the lube, he leaned forward and took all of Cas’s length in his mouth, his expert breathing and gag reflex taming skills put to the test.

Cas groaned. “Dean, please.”

Dean leaned back and used the lube and his fingers to ready Cas’s hole for the taking. “Oh Cas… You are so fucking hot, baby.”

“I can’t wait much longer, Dean.”

Dean hooked his arms behind Cas’s knees and rolled Cas’s hips up. Dean positioned his cock at Cas’s hole and Cas’s head leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips.

“Come get me, Dean. Fuck, I love saying your name.”

Dean groaned as the tip of his cock slid into him. He pushed slowly until inch by sinful inch he was all the way in. With a nod of Cas’s head Dean began pumping his hips. The feel was making him so euphoric he didn’t notice that Cas had his face trapped in his hands and was kissing and sucking any part of Dean’s flesh his lips could reach.

"Oh God Cas, do you know how wonderful you feel?"  
  
He chuckled an evil laugh. "I've been told a time or two."  
  
He continued to feel how amazing Cas felt and Dean caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Dean’s eye lids heavy, his lips red and swollen and the way Cas’s dark black waves brought out the red hints in his own hair. It stirred feelings in him he didn't think were ever there.  
  
Dean stopped, but was still nestled within Cas. He looked down into Cas’s eyes. Dean crushed his lips to his again, this time exploring Cas’s mouth with a ferocity he hadn't felt before, a need and urgency he hadn't felt before. Dean felt if he didn't do this now, he'd never get the chance to. Dean was showing him how much he cared for him over the years even if they had never thought of each other in this way, (although Dean might have a time or two) and even though they had drifted apart and gone their separate ways as they got older.  
  
His mouth finally drifted from Cas’s mouth and trailed to his ear where he whispered, "I want you, Cas. All of you."  
  
"Oh Dean," he sighed.  
  
Suddenly Cas was struggling against him to move. He withdrew reluctantly, but he gave him a reassuring look. He turned around, his back to him so that they both faced the mirror to the side. A smile curled upon Cas’s lips as their eyes locked in the mirror. Cas spread his legs under him and reached forward to balance himself with a chair. Dean placed kisses across Cas’s shoulders and ran his hands down Cas torso to finally take his cock in his hands.  
  
"Ready," Dean asked.  
  
"Fuck yes," Cas replied.  
  
Dean smirked and suddenly found his confidence. He slid into Cas from behind and Cas raised his arm up behind Dean’s head. Cas turned his head to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss. He was right, this was easy. He was so agile in front of him, bending his back so that it rested against his chest. Dean didn't know what to hang onto first, Cas’s hips or his hard cock, so he opted for one of each. His right arm wrapped around his torso to stroke Cas and the other dug into Cas’s hips to help guide Cas’s hips over his cock.  
  
Dean watched eagerly as the pleasure passed over Cas’s face. Occasionally Cas’s eyes would open and connect with his in the mirror and he'd lose himself in those crystal blue eyes forgetting who he was, who he was and where they even were.  
  
His lips lowered to his ear, "Oh God Cas, why didn't we do this sooner?"  
  
It had been a rhetorical question, but he answered simply anyway, "It wasn't time. Yet."  
  
He smiled at him in the mirror, and Cas smiled back.  
  
It was time.  
  
Dean withdrew from him and he quickly lie himself back on the bed. Cas turned and the glares between their eyes looked more like animals ready for their prey, the knowing smiles touching their lips.  
  
Cas lunged at Dean, covering him completely and attacking his mouth as Cas put his knees on either side of Dean’s torso. Cas’s mouth traveled to Dean’s neck, sucking and scraping his teeth along Dean’s skin while Cas sank his hips back and lowering himself on Dean’s erection. Cas began to pump his hips up and down.  
  
"More Cas! More!" He chanted until Dean was thrusting with everything he had. Dean tilted his hips now and letting him in deeper and deeper with some thrusts until he was sure he was going to split Cas in half.  
  
Cas bent his head low and his lips assaulted one of Dean’s nipples, his teeth grazing them until he cried out in fantastic pleasure and pain.  
  
"Oh Dean. You feel so good.” Cas’s lips moved up and sought Deans, their tongues dancing in rhythm to the beat of their thrusts. Dean could feel the sweat beading at his hairline and getting ready to drip down into his hair. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. Just Cas, and his beautiful eyes, and his hole clenched around him so tight, he thought he might pass out.  
  
Cas’s head dropped to his shoulder for a few seconds and Dean took him in an embrace as he continued to thrust.  
  
"Oh God Cas, cum with me, you have to cum with me," he whispered to his ear. He was already beginning to feel the swelling begin in his hips and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer unless they stopped altogether. And that was not an option.  
  
"You say the word. I'm gonna cum so hard for you, you don't even know," he breathed every word to him.  
  
Dean was excited, he was elated, he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. He didn't know what Cas did with his hips, but he tilted them again and he felt like he had fallen completely into his and an electric current ran through his entire body setting off the chain reaction.  
  
He called out before it was too late, "Cas, I'm cumming," and Cas sat up straight, sank hard again and again and against while his hand moved fast over the tip of his cock, while he growled out his orgasm. The waves crashed through Dean leaving him nothing to do but surrender to the delicious joy, the pleasure and the pain and the stiffening of his own muscles. Dean watched as Cas came all over Dean’s soft belly, the spurts coming in never ending shots of hot cum. Cas was slowly whining out his own orgasm, coaxing out what was left of his softening cock when Dean's body had relaxed and he was finally aware again. Dean smiled up into Cas’s eyes as his muscles continued to milk at him, the tingles continuing in delightful aftershocks.  
  
Cas collapsed onto Dean and claimed his lips again. Their kiss was soft and tender. Cas was a precious commodity to him now. It didn't matter what happened from here on out, if they would try to make something from this or he would always be the boy next door, there would always be a special place for him in his heart.  
  
Cas looked down into his eyes and smiled a soft smile. "I didn't know you had that in you."  
  
Dean chuckled. "I had no idea…"  
  
They stared longingly into each other’s eyes for a little while, and Cas slid off of him. Dean wasn't sure if he would lay there and just hold him until Cas grabbed for him, and he laid there with him for a little while longer.  
  
"What does this mean," Dean finally said softly.  
  
Cas placed a kiss to his temple. "I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" He strained his neck to see his clock on the night stand. "They'll all be home soon," Cas said.  
  
"Should I go," Dean asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah," Cas drew out. Dean started to get up.  
  
Cas tightened his grip on him and added, "but... if you're not doing anything tomorrow, I'll be here," he offered. "And we can talk about it." Cas’s eyes danced in the light that was still filtering through the window.  
  
Dean smiled down at him, and kissed his forehead. "Then I'll be here too."


End file.
